Black Friday
by SimoneHale
Summary: See what happens when Alice and Jasper go shopping on Black Friday.


**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight or the characters, Stephenie Meyer does! I only own the story line!**

Black Friday

"JASPER" Alice screamed from her closet. Jasper was at her side in a second.

"Yes Alice?" Jasper asked wondering what was making her frustrated.

"I have absolutely nothing to wear to the party tonight!" Alice said looking at the racks and racks of clothes spread out in front her with hateful eyes.

"Alice I don't understand you sometimes. You go shopping for hours every day yet you still have nothing to wear." Jasper said very confused.

"You just wouldn't understand, it's an Alice-thing. Anyway, will you please go shopping with me?" Alice said using her puppy-dog eyes on him,

"But it's Black Friday! Do you know how crazy and packed the stores are? Jasper asked knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Ok you can just stand outside the stores that are to packed for you! Please Jasper! I'll love you forever!" Alice begged standing on her tip-toes to look in his eyes.

"I thought you already did!" Jasper said putting on a fake shocked voice.

"Please." Alice mouthed keeping her puppy-dog eyes fixed on his.

"Oh ok fine, I'll go!" Jasper said looking up at the ceiling. "Yay!!" Alice yelled jumping up and down.

"Let's go. We'll start at the mall." Alice said grabbing Jasper's hand and towing him out the room.

"Wait, what do you mean start? Aren't you just getting a new dress or something?" Jasper asked bringing them to a stand still.

"Of course not. If I get a new dress I also have to get new shoes and accessories to go with it." Alice said starting to walk towards the garage again.

_Oh no! we're going to be out all day. By the time we're home from the mall the party will be over!_ Jasper thought to himself. They got to the car and Alice drove them to the Seattle mall.

"Ok first let's go to Wendsor's to look for the dress, then we'll go to Charotte Russ for the shoes, then on to Zales for the jewlery." Alice said letting Jasper know her mall game plan. It was like this everytime they went to the mall. _At least she's not dragging me to almost every store in the mall like last time._ Jasper thought walking quietly beside her. When they got to Wendsor's Jasper was partly relieved and partly dreadful. The store was almost empty.

They walked into the store and Alice saw the perfect dress. It was a purple strap-less dress that fell just above the knee. it had a medium sized bow on the top left of it. It was perfect for the party tonight.

"I love that! I have to get it! I'll need it in a size -1" Alice said seeing herself looking at herself in the dressing room. The dress was going to be perfect on her. Wanting to get out of the mall as soon as possible, Jasper grabbed the dress in her size and and went to pay for it himself. When he got to the counter the ladie was sitting behind the desk typing on the computer. When she looked up he felt a rush of attraction come from her.

"I'd like to buy this dress please." Jasper said to the lady. she looked down at the counter and picked up the dress.

"Oh ok, but isn't a size -1 a little to small for you?" the ladie said attempting to flirt with Jasper. Alice did NOT like this.

"It's not for me. It's for my wife." Jasper said as Alice came to stand next to him. "Oh." said the ladie as her face fell a little the disappointment was clear on his face.

"Well her you go." said the ladie giving Jasper the bag with the dress in it. Jasper handed her the money and him and Alice were out the door.

"I don't like her." Alice said as her and Jasper slowly walked hand in hand to Charlotte Russ.

"Why are you jealous or something?" Jasper joked even though he already knew the answer to that.

"No! Of coures I'm not." Alice lied.

"Alice there is no need at all for you tu be jealous of anyone. I love you and only you." Jasper said staring deeply into Alice's golden eyes.

"You really mean that?" Alice asked him wrapping her arms around his waste and staring just as deeply into his eyes.

"With all of my exsitence." Jasper said. Then he stopped they were outside of Charlotte Russ and unlike Wendsor's, it was packed

**Ok sorry if it's short but it's my first fanfic if you want me to write more plez comment!**


End file.
